Traditional payment transactions are generally conducted between a merchant, payment processing network and issuer. If the merchant wants to apply a discount to the transaction, the merchant typically applies the discount prior to submitting an authorization request.
However, the increase in the number of electronic discounting mechanisms and centralized wallet servers have created problems with conducting payments and discounts in real time. Conventional systems may provide discounts sequentially thereby making the application of such discounts burdensome.
A technical problem to be solved therefore relates to how to successfully integrate and process transactions involving different payment systems and protocols.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.